User talk:Fairly7Local
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Girls page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 22:32, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Ask, and thou shall recieve Read your story, and the epilogue. Commented on the first one, but not on the epilogue, since it's an epilogue. Epig logue There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Re the Re: review You're welcome. Alright, I'll explain the prestige. Christian Bale came up with a "teleportation trick" and it was so bloody good that Hugh Jackman had had to have it and couldn't figure out how it worked. Eventually he came across a one Nicola Tesla who had developed a teleportation device that had a side effect of cloning the teleported object to teleportation location, Jackman used this to frame Bale by staging his murder at the hands of Bale whilst desposing of a clone to get to his trick book to find out the secret of Bale's act. Turns out, Bale had a secret twin, who would appear once the original showman went through one of the doors during the act. essentially the twin even took the deathrow for his brother. (I don't remember the names of the characters, sorry) So, since personality disorders come in bundles and Caligula was most likely a Narcissist rather than a Psychopath, I could say your characters lean towards that of a Narcissistic and Histrionic somewhat more than to Psychopathy. That would work perfectly with your explanation considering Caligula was groomed as an almost god like child before staying with his paranoid, lethally crazy uncle Tiberius which could've trigger a very nihilistc antisocial violent pattern of narcissism. So, that works too. Yeah, I know that there's somewhat of a spectrum, hence there's a differention between Sociopathy and Psychopathy and like a bunch of other subtypes. As for perfect psychopaths, well Hannibal Lecter is one. If I'm being serious though, probably the more "sociable" ones that run through corporations and end up benifiting everyone around them in their chase of self gratification are as closest to perfect as they come. I'd like you to check my story "Zain's Murder", since it kind of resembles yours in tone. I mourn for those, who never knew you... - KSE. There is too much Ketchuppa in my Spaghett (talk) Re: Sort Template It's a template that helps organizes stories for the Genre Listing. It's typically used for stories beginning with "The or A" so they don't get clumped. I did enjoy it. The medical jargon was fluid and the overall interview felt real and engaging. I also liked how the story ended, leaving us with a hint of ambiguity. Vngel W (talk) 19:30, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :My interpretation was that Skeet was Jeremy Mansfield, his old missing friend. Am I right? : Vngel W (talk) 19:53, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::I was leaning to brain transplant as well lol. :: Vngel W (talk) 20:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) "Why I Don't Play League Of Legends Anymore." was good. I liked the story. But I have a question, since you mentioned that it was inspired off of real events. Can you show me the stories or send the links of where you found it? Re: Narration Sure, you can narrate At My Most Human State. If you provide a link when the video is live, that would be helpful so I can give it a listen. As for my other stories, I am alright with a narrator covering any stories licensed under CC BY-SA. The stories that are under the license of CC BY-NC are more restricted as those are the ones that I'm seeking to publish/have published. Thank you for checking. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:26, August 8, 2018 (UTC) :I am fine with that for my CC BY-SA licensed stories, although I would make sure other authors are. Additionally if you are monetizing, just note that the stories licensed with non-comercial licenses need explicit permission and approval from the original author. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:54, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Edits Hey, I noticed you're making a lot of consecutive edits to your story (ten already today within two hours). While it's fine to revise and edit your story, please refrain from spamming multiple edits within a short time period as it may be misconstrued for pointsgaming and result in a temporary ban. If you're concerned about an edit conflict, you can select and copy the story/changes before posting to eliminate that issue. Please consolidate your edits to one large change as opposed to dozens of smaller changes that each have to be reviewed and may conflict with users trying to fix errors you may have overlooked. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:47, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :Sounds like you have your computer set to overwrite text. I used to have that problem on my old computer, but I resolved it by hitting the insert (Ins) key are toggling it back after I figured out what was happening. If that's not the issue, I might suggest checking with IT or support as that's likely a pain to deal with. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:15, January 4, 2019 (UTC) ::NP, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:33, January 4, 2019 (UTC) Join the Team Hello, mate. You'll be glad to know that your request for category has been approved, and your category has been created. I've added all your current stories to it, but feel free to add any subsequent stories you write to it. Also, in the light of your contributions, I hereby extend to you the invitation to our officially unofficial Discord server. The invite will expire in 24 hours so make sure you use it before then. Looking forward to seeing you there. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:14, March 24, 2019 (UTC)